1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impedance scaling circuits, and particularly to a compact C-multiplier utilizing MOSFETs in a translinear loop circuit with the MOSFETs biased in weak inversion mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are playing an increasing role in implantable biomedical systems. Such circuits must be designed to meet rigorous specification especially size and power consumption. The signals of the body are low in frequency, ranging from 1 Hz or less to 1 KHz. Realization of large time constants in small area is required for integrated active filters, but unfortunately, existing circuits require large power consumption.
Thus, a compact C-multiplier solving the aforementioned problems is desired.